


Corvée de courses

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Stephen tient absolument à ce que Tony et Loki l'accompagnent pour faire les achats de Noël. Il le regrette bien vite.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Corvée de courses

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 9 : Courses
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tony détestait Noël. En fait, non, il détestait les achats de Noël. Surtout quand Stephen avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il reste enfermé dans son atelier pour y échapper.

― Loki fait l'effort de venir, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu te défiles, trancha-t-il d'un regard appuyé.

― Stephen, chéri, notre relation est encore récente… tu veux vraiment y mettre un terme à cause de pauvres courses de Noël ?

Le sorcier pencha la tête sur le côté, une expression à la fois agacée et amusée sur le visage tandis qu'il feuilletait le journal du matin.

― Non, je veux qu'on fasse une sortie tous les trois. Et que chacun y mette du sien pour que ça se passe le mieux possible.

― Tu réalises que ce que tu demandes se rapproche fortement du miracle ?

― Sans doute, admit l'homme dans un rire. Mais tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de rêver un peu quand même ?

Le super-héros sut, à cet instant, qu'il était piégé et qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler. Pas quand le sorcier fit glisser son bras jusqu'à lui pour presser ses doigts dans les siens en un encouragement silencieux. Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, plus pour la forme que par réelle envie, et prit son attitude de « je te préviens, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ».

― Si ça peut te fait plaisir.

L'homme de fer déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et partit donc se préparer pour ce qui s'annonçait être la nouvelle Guerre Froide 2.0. À peine se fut-il enfermé dans la salle de bains qu'une silhouette se fondit derrière Stephen, resté seul. Le sourire de Loki était malicieux tandis qu'il se coulait contre son côté.

― Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il accepterait si facilement.

― Moi non plus, mais tu me dois donc un massage, mon cher et tendre, roucoula le sorcier, savourant le timide baiser déposé sous sa mâchoire.

― Je crois toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée.

― Oh oui, moi aussi. Mais au moins ça aura le mérite d'être amusant.

Ce ne le fut pas. Et aucun ne pouvait vraiment affirmer être étonné.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence pesant, un silence inconfortable où chacun évitait soigneusement le regard des autres, s'obstinant à coller le front contre la vitre alors qu'il n'y avait dehors que des embouteillages et la foule qui avançait en un seul mouvement. Les gestes de Tony étaient brusques, ses doigts crispés autour du volant, quand bien même il avait insisté pour conduire, refusant d'impliquer une énième personne dans ce qu'il considérait toujours comme un piège, et, plus d'une fois, Stephen s'accrocha à son siège. Loki, de son côté, n'en menait pas plus large, serrant les dents et se concentrant pour contenir sa magie qu'il sentait frémir juste sous sa peau.Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le centre commercial qu'ils étaient déjà tous les trois à bout de nerfs.

Et la suite ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

― Cela me paraît approprié pour le docteur Banner, jugea Loki en brandissant une large boîte devant lui, perplexe malgré tout.

― C'est un kit de laborantin pour enfants, l'informa le sorcier, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

― Une peluche Iron Man, intervint aussitôt Tony, les bras croisés.

― Non, Tony, pour la millième fois, on ne va pas offrir une peluche à ton effigie à qui que ce soit dans l'équipe. Ils doivent déjà te supporter tous les jours, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un modèle réduit.

― Cela aussi, ils l'ont tous les jours, ajouta sournoisement le mage.

― Haha mais que c'est drôle ça, monsieur le dieu de la malice. On a mangé un clown ce matin ?

Loki partit d'un éclat de rire alors que le génie continuait de le fixer de son regard le plus noir. Stephen fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre à proximité, sans quoi il aurait été assuré de voir un de ses amants, si ce n'était les deux, passer à travers. Et la journée était déjà bien trop éprouvante pour devoir gérer un incident supplémentaire.

― Pourquoi pas une écharpe pour Natasha ? proposa le Sorcier Suprême tandis qu'ils passaient devant une boutique d'accessoires garantis tricotés à la main.

― La vraie question est : pourquoi voudrions-nous offrir une écharpe à quelqu'un ?

― Parce que tout le monde n'est pas un Mister Freeze sur pieds et que l'hiver ça caille, répliqua Tony d'un ton acerbe.

― Je n'y peux rien si vous êtes doté d'une petite constitution, trésor.

― Excuse-nous de ne pas être un morceau de glace insensible.

― Tu ne tiens pas toujours le même discours, Anthony, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil, qui eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire le génie.

― T'as vu ça, il a ma répartie, s'enthousiasma ce dernier, donnant un coup de coude entre les côtes de Stephen.

― J'en suis absolument ravi. Maintenant, en plus de devoir te gérer, toi, je vais devoir le gérer, lui, aussi.

― Dois-je te rappeler que tu es celui qui a initié cette sortie ?

― Je m'en passerais volontiers. Déjà que je vais devoir supporter le poids de cette erreur pour le restant de ma vie.

Tony et Loki se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de ricaner chacun de leur côté, sous les soupirs exaspérés de leur amant.

La suite ne fut pas plus concluante et Stephen se retrouva à choisir lui-même les cadeaux pour les Avengers, le génie s'évertuant à lui proposer les pires idées au monde et le mage restant la plupart du temps hébété devant toutes ces inventions midgardiennes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Même lorsqu'ils firent une pause pour se restaurer au stand de gaufres débordant de monde et d'enfants courant dans tous les sens, l'ambiance ne se détendit pas réellement, la patience n'étant pas une qualité qu'ils avaient à revendre.

Et c'est complètement épuisés qu'ils rentrèrent à la Tour, des sacs pleins les bras. Tony ne perdit pas une seconde pour retrouver son atelier, où il s'enferma pour le reste de la journée – et une grande partie de la nuit. Quant à Stephen, il se laissa simplement tomber dans le canapé, une main sur les yeux, un mal de crâne se profilant sous son front. Loki en profita pour faire un détour par la cuisine et revint au salon avec deux tasses de thé desquelles s'échappait un léger nuage de vapeur chaude. Le sorcier lui sourit avant d'écarter son bras en une invitation silencieuse.

― Je suis désolé que cela ne se soit pas passé comme tu le souhaitais, chuchota le mage en se pressant contre le flanc de son amant.

― Ça m'apprendra à tirer des plans sur la comète. Heureusement, j'ai droit à un massage pour me détendre.

Le dieu sourit contre la bouche qui vint voler la sienne et, du bout des doigts, attrapa les cheveux sur la nuque du Vengeur.

― Au moins, nous pourrons t'aider à faire les papiers cadeaux, proposa-t-il timidement.

― Hors de question ! se réclama l'autre dans un rire. Je m'en chargerai moi-même et tu t'occuperas de tenir Tony loin de moi pendant ce temps.

― Comme tu voudras, amour, accepta Loki tout en ramenant ses jambes sur les cuisses du sorcier et en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

Stephen déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front avant d'y appuyer sa joue. La journée avait été si rude qu'ils s'endormirent sans même le réaliser, bercés par leurs respirations à l'unisson, le thé oublié refroidissant sur la table. De longues heures plus tard, alors que Tony passait par là pour récupérer quelques gâteaux à grignoter, il s'arrêta pour étendre une couverture sur les deux corps emmêlés, alla chercher de quoi s'occuper et revint s'installer dans le fauteuil en face d'eux, gardant ainsi un œil sur les deux amours de sa vie.


End file.
